1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workstations, and more specifically, to vendor and scanner-independent common workstation for security.
2. Background
Security imaging systems are designed to detect and anomalies. At airport security checkpoints, the image of a scanned bag is presented on the scanner console for viewing by a Transportation Security Officer (TSO). The TSO makes the judgment based on the presented image, utilizing prior knowledge on appearances of various threats and anomalies. Currently, all carry-on scanners, including single view TRX (TIP-Ready X-ray) and multi-view AT (Advanced Technology) scanners, operate as stand-alone systems and each scanner requires at least one dedicated TSO to perform the inspection.